It's Called Yaoi: HIATUS
by Knovember
Summary: Skylar and Jay are the new scholarship students at Ouran. Moving away from America to Japan to get away from Jay's unpleasant past, they now attend Ouran Academy on scholarships. All seems well until they meet the Host Club, and it's demon vice president. Will their relationship survive, or was this couple not meant to be? KaoruxHaruhi WARN: BOYxBOY (OCxOC) Shōnen ai, no lemons!
1. Prologue & Chap 1

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE: Prologue &amp; Chapter 1**

EaLiTy:** Alright! So I've got all I need for a "go ahead" for this story! Thanks so much to "Doll with No Brain" who followed this story and "Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi" who reviewed and followed!**

_iNsANiTy:_** LegendLord doesn't get a shout out 'cause I know him :P**

rEaLiTy:** What are you even doing in this fandom?! *sigh***

**Anyways, just a heads up about this. I have NO IDEA what pairings I'm going to do for this story other than my OCxOC, PM me or put in the reviews who you want with who, I'll try to be open minded. Just don't go too crazy. (if you read this then mention in the reviews or PM the word "Yuri") Also, I will not write lemons in this fanfic although I am perfectly capable of doing so, they are virgins. End of story.**

_iNsANiTy:_** Now all random stuff aside, let's get down to business. This prologue takes place when Jay and Skylar have just moved to Japan and are unpacking their stuff in the apartment.**

**MERGE UPDATE:**

rEaLiTy**: Special thanks to "D. Haiiro no otoko", "Drowninginwordsmyself", "TheDynamoQueen", "iAmDaRkErThAnBlAcK", "justaislinn", and "maledicti infanem" for following this story! Thanks to all who reviewed as well.**

_iNsANiTy_**: By the request of "Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi" I'm considering doing HaruhixKaoru for this fanfic. If you have anything to say about the shippings in this fanfic PM me or put it in the reviews, I'll bring in Renge, Ritsu, and Nekozawa if I have to.**

**Anyway, let's get this started!**

rEaLiTy**: I do not own anything of Ouran High School Host Club, all rights belong to their owners. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

In Japan, a little while away from Ouran High School Academy, in an old small apartment complex, a dark haired teen finally finished bringing in the last of the cardboard boxes from America. Walking around he made his way through the maze into the kitchen where a shorter teen had just finished unpacking silverware.

Sneaking up on the shorter boy he grabbed him from behind pulling him into a hug as he dropped an empty box to the floor. He jumped in surprise, "Gahh!" it didn't take very long for the blonde haired boy to start struggling against the taller boy's grasp. "Skylar! Lemme go!"

His efforts were proved fruitless as the older teen only tightened his grip and nuzzled his face into the younger teen's neck. "No, I'm tired" he mumbled closing eyes, "Stop struggling Jay."

"Then go lie down on the futon! I need to finish unpacking!" Jay tried to pry Skylar's arms off him, "Skkkkyyyyyyllllllaaaaaarrrrrr!" he whined.

Finally he stopped struggling, and went limp in his arms. He shivered, swearing in his head that Skylar had just smirked. Jay jolted up as he felt Skylar nibble on his collarbone, making his struggle again. "Negh, you should really get to work Jay-Jay." Skylar pulled away and loosened his grip allowing Jay to pull away.

Leaning against the wall he felt a small blush dust his cheeks as Jay tried glare at him angrily, turning his back and fuming as he unpacked the mugs and cups from another box.

Jay was a pale white blonde teen with natural golden blonde highlights, and bright blue-green turquoise eyes that were freckled with gold flecks hidden behind a pair of rectangular rimless black wire framed glasses. He stood at five foot eight and currently wore a black fedora with a navy blue ribbon to make him seem taller, a greyish-blue striped shirt that had sleeves going down to his elbows, unzipped black jacket with a hood, worn down blue jeans, and black converses. All in all he had a pretty girlish face, lacking masculine facial features, and because he appeared shorter than he already was next to Skylar with his small frame and large eyes he was easily mistaken as a girl.

Skylar was a year older than Jay, standing at six foot one with messy straight dark chocolate brown hair that came down to the bottom of his ears with light hazel brown highlights. His eyes were a glowing light crystal blue with silver flecks. He wore dark washed jeans with three chains, rusty redish T-shirt with a black border, single plain chain necklace, and a five black leather arm bracelets fashioned like belts with three on his right arm and two on his left.

After Jay had finished with the kitchen he started moving boxes into his room as quickly as he could where the furniture they sent ahead was already set up. Closing the door and window he worked in the darkness comfortably, the dim lighting soothing his eyes making them heavy.

After he finally finished making the bed his eyes slumped and he fell forward on his face, the exhaustion from the past few days finally catching up to him. Closing his eyes he welcomed the cool darkness and comforting relaxation.

_~Time Skip~_

"Jay! Have you finished unpacking?" The blonde haired boy gave a half-hearted groan in return as he lazily shifted on his bed curling up some more. His eyes screwed up as bright light flooded into the room when Skylar opened the door.

"Go away," he mumbled, turning away from the source of light.

**Third Person's POV: Skylar**

He just finished unpacking the last of his own personal items and crushed the cardboard box under his weight, taking it outside his room and tossing it in the corner where a messy pile of flattened cardboard already lived. Looking at the pile it seemed smaller than it should be, _Did Jay fall asleep while unpacking his stuff?_

"Jay! Have you finished unpacking?" He called, walking back down the hallway he opened Jay's sliding door. His eyes were met with an unexpected darkness, letting his eyes adjust he looked around the room.

Looking around the room he heard a faint mumble, "Go away."

The walls were blank, pushed up against the wall across from the door was a black platform bed with drawer storage underneath and a matching tables on both sides with lamps and a digital clock on the right one. Pushed up against the wall to the left was a tall bookshelf filled with books, notebooks, sketchpads, and a few pictures along with a glass vase with bat orchids in it filled with water. Next to the bookshelf was a desk and chair with a bending arm desk lamp, mug full of pencils and pens, and dictionaries in different languages were lined up on the front of the desk. On the right there was a window with the shades and curtains drawn closed, underneath the window was a short long table that stretched along the wall, decorated with framed pictures and drawings, bound manuscripts that Jay most likely wrote himself. Curled up on the bed facing away from him was Jay, his hair messier than usual, his clothes wrinkled, his hat had fallen off the bed resting on it's side nearby, and the back of his jacket and shirt rode up on his back revealing some of his pale skin.

A warm wild sensation filled his body from watching the younger boy half asleep. Trying to force the feeling down his throat he made his way halfway into the room and started to pick up the abandoned cardboard that was left on the ground. After transporting the boxes to the pile in the corner he returned to the room, leaning on the door frame.

"Come on Jay, you need to get up." He said halfheartedly, "You're going to mess up your sleeping schedule."

The small figure on the bed seemed to try to curl up some more, lazily lifting up an arm and swatting the air weakly before it slumped back down. Making his way over to the side of the bed he bent over until he was hovering over Jay's ear. Blowing air over it affectionately he pulled back quickly as Jay's eyes shot open and he popped up into the air, nearly falling over the side.

He watched amused as Jay rubbed his eyes with the palm of his right hand and used his fingers to rake through his bangs, pulling them back for just a moment before they slid back down to his forehead. Wiping his mouth in case there was any drool Jay too of his glasses and fogged them up, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the lenses clean. He glared up at Skylar occasionally during this process before looking back down to his glasses.

One he was finished he slipped his glasses back in place and straightened his shirt and jacket before swinging his legs over the other side and smoothly sliding off the bed. "You could've just woken me up normally." The blonde boy grumbled under his breath as he stood besides the bed stretching.

Skylar relaxed his features, keeping a wolfish smirk on his lips as he walked closer. "But you're so cute when you wake up like that," Heading back out of the room he felt Jay's glare on his back, "besides, it would take ten more minutes to wake you up normally." he whined. He heard Jay huff unamused and the sound of the bedspread rub against each other as Jay was straightening them, ridding the black plaid bedspread of any unseen wrinkles. Turning around he leaned on the door frame again, pouting slightly, "Come on, you can't stay mad at me anyway."

He saw Jay's shoulders relax and slump down in defeat knowing that the dark haired boy was correct.

**Third Person's POV: Jay**

He inwardly shook his head as he straightened the bedspread, giving the bottom a few tugs making the surface flat. Turning around he almost stumbled back as he found Skylar standing only inches away from his face. Knowing what was probably going to happen next Jay's eyes widened, but before he could move he found himself pushed onto his bed on his back. Moving quickly Skylar was soon on top of him, holding his wrists back next to the sides of his head and Skylar's knee was between his leg pinning him in his stunned state.

Just as the shock registered through his brain Skylar swiftly pressed his lips against his own. His face heated up and he started to struggle, trying to move his wrists and push Skylar away only to no avail. Breaking the kiss he turned his head to the side panting slightly, still trying to escape Skylar's grip.

"S-Skylar!" He managed to exclaim before said teen was upon him again, his lips locked in his embrace. This time softer, gentler, more passionate.

Moments later he fell limp, tired from his struggling against Skylar's iron grip, his head fell to the side as Skylar drew back and sat on the back of his left leg that was still placed between Jay's two legs. They both breathed irregularly, taking time to calm their rapid heartbeats.

The bed shifted again as Skylar supported himself again with his left knee until he was leaning over Jay with a slightly hungry glimmer in his eyes. Jay's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Skylar leaned in, getting closer and closer ever so slowly. He could feel his body tremble and his hands clutched the bedspread as Skylar whisked past his lips until he could hear his soft breathing in his ear.

"I love you"

The whisper of those three simple words shocked his entire body like electricity. Skylar gave him a soft kiss on the lips again before moving down to his neck, where a canvas of pale white skin waited the brown haired teen.

**Chapter 1:**

_~Time Skip (Keeping this Shōnen Ai)~_

**Third Person's POV: Jay**

The first thing that came to mind when he woke up was that his neck hurt. Slowly moving his arm to his neck he brushed past it with his fingertips just dancing above the surface letting him already know what he was about to see in the mirror.

Sitting up in bed he was met with the strange silence of the apartment, his eyes scanned the room to see that Skylar had thankfully returned to his own room for rest. Sitting up he looked down on his chest and felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he observed the purple marks scattered on his body. He could only imagine what he neck looked like at the moment . . .

Sliding his legs out from under the bedspread he saw that he was still in his jeans from the day before. Grabbing some clothes he made his bed then carried his items to the bathroom across the hall. After making sure he locked the door he set down his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened by two more inches as he stared at the purple flesh, he was going to need a scarf today.

Turning on the water he waited for it to heat up while he stripped down his old jeans and boxers from the day before and stepped into the water. Flinching as the water drops landed harshly on the back of his neck he reached up and adjusted the nozzle slightly until it was like a light mist. Rubbing the soap onto his hands he carefully cleaned his neck, making sure to apply as little pressure as possible until he felt satisfied.

When he was finished he turned the nozzle back to it's normal flow of water and shut off the tap, stepping out and drying himself gently as he reached his torso. Messily wrapping the towel around his hair he slipped into his clothes for the day before allowing the towel out of his hair and rest around his neck. Gathering his stuff he quickly darted across the hallway to his room to avoid any morning 'incidents' with Skylar on the first day of school.

Walking back into his dimly lit room he threw the clothes into the corner taking a metal note in his head to clean it up later before moving onto the bed and redoing the covers and bedspread. After being completely satisfied he grabbed his glasses off the table next to his bed and bent down to one of his drawers which his hats and scarves. Choosing a fedora and a scarf he stuffed the light soft cloth into the hat, and stuck his glasses into the soft nest.

Walking over to his desk he saw that a pure silver box sat in the middle of the desk, covered entirely with intricate carvings of blue jays and feathers. Opening the box he revealed to the empty room that the top had a small rectangular mirror on it, and the bottom was lined with navy blue velvet. Inside the metal reflected off the mirror back at him, ear cuffs, arm bracers, necklaces, accessories for his glasses, all gifts given to him by Skylar and the friends he left behind in America. Moving around the metal pieces he saw a plain silver arm band engraved with painful words. Staring down at the arm band Jay numbly covered it again with the other pieces. Shifting around a little more he pulled out a silver ear cuff that slipped onto the helix of his ear, taking it out he played with it in his hand as he walked to the door.

Looking around for anything else he missed he groaned when he looked at his black messenger bag ruefully, knowing that his purple splotched shoulders would certainly pay. He winced as he picked it up from the desk and brought it into the open kitchen area with him, placing it next to the front door while he rested his hat containing his glasses and scarf on the counter.

Opening the fridge he pulled out the fruit bowl consisting of only the colours red and orange. Choosing two apples and two oranges and ran the red fruit under the tap before drying it off and biting onto one of them. Withdrawing quickly he shook his head a bit as he crunched down on the sour flesh, "Bad apple . . ." he mumbled before setting down the other fruit. Just as he painfully finished eating the sour apple and started on peeling one of the oranges the bathroom door open and Jay heard Skylar step out from the humid room and walk into the kitchen.

Just as he had picked away all the extra skin from the orange fruit he saw one of Skylar's hands reach over and break off a slice. He sighed and leaned onto the counter, supporting himself with his elbow, and resting his chin in the palm of his right hand. Turning slightly he lifted his gaze to see the brunette teen chew the stole fruit thoughtfully, his gaze distant and lost in thought.

A silence settled between them as Jay watched Skylar's expression waiting for his comment.

Sure enough Skylar soon turned his gaze towards Jay and turned around so that he was leaning with his back and elbows resting on the counters. "You know I'm just going to come straight out and tell them this time," He gave a slight nod, "You should too." Skylar added.

Jay sighed and scraped the remains of the orange peel into the palm of his hand and turned away from the dark haired brunette, cleaning off the counter and grabbing the two remaining fruit. "You have five minutes before I leave for school without you," he said tonelessly, tucking the fruit into the satchel.

**Third Person's POV:** **Skylar**

Jay avoided the question lamely, inwardly sighing Skylar walked back to his room.

The walls of his room was plain, like a fresh sheet of paper. There was a window directly across from the door from which light filtered through the closed curtains, which were bone white with blood red folds. Like Jay he had an identical platform bed with drawer storage underneath that was pushed into the distance right corner of the room, only that his was painted white with red paint splattered on it. Underneath the window was a red splattered white bookshelf that stopped just a centimeter under the window, with glass shelves filled with a large variety of books with a section specially for his sketchbooks.

On top of the bookshelf in the center was a slim cylinder vase with three stems of different flower branches on them, red spiderlilies, black bat orchids, and small white roses. On the very edge on the right side was a digital radio alarm clock along with an old journal and pencils. On the left were four picture frames, one of his family gathered around him and a birthday cake with Jay smiling shyly next to him, one was just of his family from the most recent family reunion, next was a picture of Jay taken unnoticed of him drawing something in a sketchbook, and lastly was a picture that he and Jay worked on of the two of them. He drew Jay sitting at the bottom leaning against a brick wall with a guitar leaning next to him and a book open making it look like he was either reading or drawing, while Jay drew him lying down on his stomach on the top of the wall with a camera peaking over Jay's shoulder with a pencil tucked behind his left ear.

Horizontal from the end of the platform bed, pushed up against the right wall was a white desk with a glass top and red bending arm lamp desk and chair. The desk was scattered with multiple notepads and sketchbooks of all kinds, some opened while others were wrinkled from being spilled with water, pens and pencils laid across the top and between the pages in impossible angles. There was a red rectangular rug with white rose thorns creeping into sight in the bottom corners.

The left corner was completely covered with layers of paint splattered sheets with an easel in the center of the mess. Canvases were leaned against each other on the wall next to a what was once a white wire organizer with drawers that was filled with paint, paint brushes, cups and mugs of pens, pencils, and rows of oils and pastels. Lastly, in the far left corner was a small white washstand with a glass surface, a smooth white porcelain bowl on it filled with water, and a small white framed mirror hanging on the wall above it for the purpose of washing off his paint coated limbs.

Making his way to the platform bed he bent down and pulled out the drawers, choosing his outfit for the day.

_~Time Skip~_

Taking a quick mirror check he grabbed the dark brown satchel that sat underneath the pile of sketchbooks and notepads, spilling them all over the floor in the process, and exited the room quickly. Closing the door he checked the ground to make sure the mess had stayed in his room, satisfied he made his way to the entrance where he passed Jay who was leaning against the wall next to the door deeply involved in his book. Looking on the counter he saw that the bento box was already set up on the counter along with a warmed up crepe from the day before. Smiling to himself he took the items grateful for Jay's thoughtfulness. Taking a quick sweep of the apartment he grabbed his keys from a bowl on the counter and jingled them as he opened the door allowing Jay to slip out while still keeping his eyes trapped on he pages.

Closing the door he locked it behind him and turned to see that finished securing the novel in his own black satchel. "You're late."

"I know you would never leave without me," Skylar said in a teasing, knowing tone.

Jay kept his annoyed expression, "We could be late for class, it's the first day and I don't want to make a bad impression. Being Americans they probably think we're fat, ugly, rude, slobs."

Smirking he stuck out a hand and ruffled the blonde's silky hair, "Calm down Jay, we're fine."

Jay gave him a slightly exasperated look before rolling his eyes in defeat and turning around and rushing down the stairs, making it to their bikes in no time.

_~Time Skip: TO SCHOOL VE GOH!~_

After locking up their bikes at a bike rack a little ways away from the entrance Skylar made his way back to the gates where he met up with Jay. They observed the school silently, keeping their thoughts to themselves and earning strange glances from both male and female students passing by.

"You know I actually don't have much of a problem with it being pink, as much as I have a problem with the question 'why pink'?" He finally spoke up.

Jay nodded and grave a slight tilt of his head to indicate to the students walking past them, "The school uniforms aren't so bad, the males' anyway. I like the idea of pastel colours, but maybe the female uniforms as cherry blossom pink with white lace?" he asked.

"I could see that . . . the school would needed to be painted something else though . . . " the Skylar trailed off.

"White maybe?"

"Eh . . . I'm not feeling it . . ."

After standing in the middle of the pathway for a while accessing the school and uniforms Jay caught a glance at the watch on Skylar's wrists and his eyes widened. "Skylar we're going to be late for class!" Grabbing his hand the smaller blonde started to drag a stumbling brunette behind him to the front office.

_~Time Skip~_

**Third Person's POV: Jay**

The woman at the desk seemed pretty nice, he couldn't really tell . . .

She seemed charmed, disgusted, stressed, and annoyed during their short fifteen or so minutes of contact.

Then again, Skylar wasn't exactly doing his best to make himself likable.

At the moment he was glaring at said dark haired brunette, earning some curious glances from a few students that were still in the hallways as they walked to class. Skylar had insisted on walking him to class.

"I'm heading that way anyway, so what's the problem?" he had argued.

Not having the energy to deal with the taller teen's annoying habit of doing about anything too get what he wants.

He stopped in front of the classroom, First years classroom 1-A. Turning to Skylar he could already feel a tick-mark start to form. "Well, we're here-" He started.

"I'm going in with you." Skylar interrupted in a monotonous voice.

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "I expected as much . . . " looking up in his light crystal blue eyes with a hard glare, "But be polite, if you're going to be late for your own class on the first day of school at least make it better on my end. I'm serious Skylar, we're American scholarship students who are middle class, and we're coming into school about a month or so _after_ the school actually started."

Without a response he turned around and took a deep breath, calming himself. Opening his eyes his gaze seemed calm yet warming, tightening his grip on the handle, he opened the door.

**Third Person's POV: Hikaru**

He stared at the front of the classroom with a clearly bored expression, the scene fading in and out of focus as he didn't try to focus on any particular object. Haruhi was busy going over notes from last week.

The teacher was currently explaining something about a new student from America. As if on que the door of the classroom opened and in walked in two teens.

Automatically his eyes snapped to the two figure assessing them as his gaze scanned over their bodies.

The first one was a teen probably around an inch shorter than himself, despite the black and blue fedora, **(I'm going by anime heights so Hikaru is like 5' 9")** he had shoulder length pale blonde hair was slightly curly with long bangs that looked white, the golden highlights making it seem brighter. He skin was pale, and he had a small scrawny frame. He had large girlish bright blue-green turquoise eyes with gold flecks that were slightly hidden behind rectangular black wire framed glasses.

Despite the relatively warm weather he was wearing a black jacket with a greyish navy blue plaid scarf wrapped securely around his neck. Underneath was a plain blue regular long sleeved shirt, and grey jeans that were slightly baggy covering at least half of his black converses. On his right ear was a silver ear cuff with some pattern he couldn't quiet make out.

He seemed a bit nervous and tense, but his eyes shined warmness and kindness.

The second teen was a few inches taller than the blonde, he had short dark chocolate brown hair around ear length, with messy bangs and light hazel brown highlights. His eyes were a light crystal blue with silver flecks, his entire air seemed to demand attention while at the same time telling people to lave him alone.

He was wearing a slightly baggy short sleeved rusty redish brown T-shirt with dark washed skinny jeans, and dark grey converses. His right arm as three dark brown leather arm bracelets, and his left had two, all of them looking like a braided leather belt. Like the blonde his skin was pale, but he seemed better built with a sturdy stance. Moving back upwards Hikaru took note of the two plain gold studs in his left ear, and single stud in his right.

He seemed relatively uninterested in the entire ordeal, his eyes scanning the classroom seemingly bored. A protective air seemed to radiate from him as he stood with his arms crossed a bit close to the blonde.

The blonde seemed slightly annoyed about the brunette's presence, if life was an anime he was sure there would be a tick-mark on his forehead.

Oh wait . . .

Moving on, the blonde walked in and talked in a low voice to the teacher. The teacher seemed to gesture to the brunette, in response the blonde sighed and weakly waved it off, explaining something tiredly.

He felt an intense gaze on him and he tracked it back to the taller teen, who seemed to be glaring at him warningly. As if he was saying, "back off".

Hikaru shot him a skeptical glance in response, "What the heck dude?".

**Third Person's POV: Jay**

The teacher gave Skylar a questioning gaze and gestured to him slightly, he shook his head. "He's just going to be here for a few minutes, I can't do anything to convince him to go to class yet." he explained tiredly.

The teacher seemed to accept the answer and turned back to the class to get their attention, not that it wasn't already focused on the two of them.

Turning Jay risked a glance up at Skylar who seemed to be glaring at somebody. Following his gaze back to a ginger haired twin Jay couldn't help but mentally face-palm. Skylar's gaze seemed to immediately shift back to him as he felt Jay's gaze on him, to which he flashed a small flirty smirk.

Openly rolling his eyes he turned to the class which he just realized, had fallen silent. Blushing slightly at just noticed he gave them a bow, "Hello my name is Jay Yuro, I'm from America on an English Literature scholarship." he smiled softly back at them, trying to ignore Skylar's overprotective presence. "_Just leave already Skylar!_"

"Are there any questions for Mr. Yuro?" The teacher asked, sweatdropping at the large portion of the female population that was eagerly waiting.

A girl with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes went first, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

". . ."

"_Ahh . . . right to the point . . ._" Jay and the teacher sweatdropped simultaneously. Shaking his head mentally Jay readjusted the satchel strap that crossed his chest on his left shoulder.

"Er . . . no . . ." he answered truthfully.

Squeals everywhere.

A girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes went next, she folded her hands in front of her confidently while flashing a flirtatious smile, "How does you and me after school sound?"

"_Are they all this direct?!_" Jay screamed in his head as the rest of the class seemed shocked, some of the males glaring, others crying on each other's shoulders, some girls blushing, others rapidly whispering.

"Uh . . ." He felt a rosy blush start to raise to his cheeks. "_Well they were going to find out anyway . . ."_

Suddenly he felt a large hand on the right side of his head and then he was leaning against something large and warm. The next thing he knew the class was gaping, squealing, and blood was falling from noses like Victoria Falls.

* * *

_iNsANiTy:_** And that's it for the prologue, I hope you guys enjoyed the content and will stay tuned for more, please follow or favourite if you want and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE put a review so I can get some feedback.**

rEaLiTy: **Remember to also PM or say in the reviews what pairings you want in here, I'll bring in Nekozawa and Ritsu if you want.**

_iNsANiTy:_ **Anywhosit, thanks for reading and an extra special thanks for whoever actually reads these A/Ns, I'll put a little secret in the A/N to see who is actually reading this stuff . . .**

**MERGE UPDATE:**

_iNsANiTy_**: Don't forget that you can PM or review what other pairings you want in this fanfic, I've already got one for KaoruxHaruhi.**

rEaLiTy**: I also want to clarify that Skylar and Jay moved to Japan at the beginning of the school year because of some . . . issues so they're currently starting school a little latter, hence why Hikaru and Kaoru already know about Haruhi and she's already in the Host Club.**

**The prologue was when they first moved in which was like less than two months ago, the *ahem* love marks are just because Skylar doesn't listen to Jay. (I think we all know who the uke is)**

_iNsANiTy_**: But seriously guys, thanks for sticking around here and reviewing, it's very much appreciated.**

**Bai!**


	2. Chap 2 - Chap 3

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 2 &amp; 3**

_iNsANiTy_**: I apologize for not updating sooner, I just have a lot of papers to write I and need to read like eight books for school . . .**

rEaLiTy**: But I got this done! Let's get the special thanks!**

_iNsANiTy_**: Special thanks to SeaPrincess99 and silverlight2000 for favouriting! More thanks to cupcakesnchocolate and skittlexninja for following this story! Thank you BubblesTheDragonSlayer, Shipnote (a guest), and Hibiki (another guest) for writing reviews!**

**MERGE UPDATE:**

rEaLiTy**: Thanks so much on the support, especially since I kinda just sprung Nicolai on you guys and I forgot about him originally . . . the power of yaoi compelled me, what can I say?**

_iNsANiTy_**: I also had to deal with some overreacting homophobic troll hating on a PonyGrim writer so . . . yea**

rEaLiTy**: But anyway, thanks to cupcakesnchocolate, justaislinn, Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi, and Pocket Rocket22 for reviewing! Extra special thanks to ILuffsNicoDiAngelo for favouriting, and to Sophiasilkthe1st and yuki0123 for following! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now. ^-^**

_iNsANiTy_**: By popular request I'll keep this to a KaoruXHaruhi fanfic as well, by first suggested by Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi, shout out to the source.**

rEaLiTy**: Also, just to get this out of the way, Nicolai is not an ex-boyfriend. There's no point in making it a surprise or anything so I'll just confirm it.**

_iNsANiTy_**: I do not own anything of Ouran High School Host Club, all rights belong to their owners. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Jay's POV:**

**(A/N: Sorry it seems that I forgot something last chapter.)**

Suddenly he felt a large hand on the right side of his head and then he was leaning against something large and warm. The next thing he knew the class was gaping, squealing, blood was falling from noses like Victoria Falls, **_and a warm object was pressed softly against his lips_**.

His eyes widened as the shock registered in his head just as Skylar turned away. He automatically covered his mouth with his hand looking down, his face red as he blushed furiously.

He looked up to see that Skylar had turned to face the class, his gaze falling on the flirtatious brunette girl calmly who was sitting there with her mouth hanging open.

"Sorry, but you'll have to ask him some other time. For the moment Jay is taken." Skylar said smugly, clear protectiveness in his tone while it seemed light the underlying cold did not go undetected.

Skylar turned and looked down at Jay, ruffling the head of pale white blonde hair, smiling gently. "I think it's time that I get to class," he removed his hand and turned his attention to the class again, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, I hope you treat Jay well." Finally the brown haired teen turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Jay watched as he strolled out of the room, a rosy blush still clear as day against his pale skin. His mind too muddled to react as he looked back to his new classmates who just so him get kissed by his boyfriend. his _boy_friend. His eyes traveled over the faces, searching for any clear disgust. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he found his eyes flying towards the ginger haired twin that Skylar was glaring at earlier and his brother.

No sign on distaste showed on either of them, a mischievous fire sparked in their eyes and they looked at each other silently, as if they were telepathic. When they looked back at him, they were smirking.

**Skylar's POV:**

Walking calmly he made his way to the second year classrooms, walking along the hallways until he came to the A's. Opening the door carelessly he walked into the room nonchalantly, "_Jay's going to murder me later, either for being late to class or kissing him in the open . . ._" the thought suddenly hit him, and he inwardly shivered for a moment.

Coming up to the teacher he bowed, apologizing, "I'm sorry that I'm late, I was making sure that Jay got to class and had some trouble finding the second year classrooms."

The teacher dropped his stern features and sighed tiredly, "I assume that you are Mr. Kumo then?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I'll expect you to come to class in a more timely manner next time, I'll let you off the hook this time since you're new here and I myself had a difficult time finding the classroom my first time here." The teacher explained, lowering his voice on the last part.

Skylar nodded then turned to the class which was watching him curiously and silently, bowing to them he relaxed his muscles a bit, "Hello, I'm Skylar Kumo. I'm a new scholarship student from America on a Visual Arts scholarship." He said blandly, repeating Jay's own introduction.

His straightened his back and quickly scanned his eyes over the classroom. Girls were staring like usual, a few guys were already glaring, some guys were whispering to each other while others just sized him up, most were just staring at his arm bracelets, there was a black haired teen with glasses rapidly writing something down in a black notebook that never showed any sign of looking up, and lastly a teen not far away with golden blonde hair and blueish-violet eyes that reminded him of a golden retriever.

"Are there any questions?"

It seemed that the seconds years weren't as direct, first asking him if he did sports, "I did soccer in middle school, and played frisbee a lot back in America."

What were his talents, "I'm good at sketching and painting with acrylics as well as oils, I also do some photography, back in America I did preforming arts such as acting and singing. I also play the guitar."

Why he was wearing what he was wearing, "It's just what I wear, I'm comfortable in it, and it serves its purpose."

Was he single? "_Ah, I was waiting for this one._"

Smiling falsely with an underlying cold steel dagger ready he replied with a light dangerous tone, "No, I have a _boyfriend_."

There was exactly one second of complete silence before all of Hell broke loose, and the floor became flooded with a red metallic liquid.

Through all the chaos he felt two pairs of eyes on his, following them he met with the black haired teen's cold brownish grey eyes and the blonde's excited blueish-violet.

_~Time Skip~_

The rest of the day was relatively boring. He would catch girls whispering and looking at him, a few times they looked like they were actually going to come up to him. The entire situation was about the same as that in America, "_Some things never change,_"

Just as he finished packing up the rest of his stuff he walked out of the classroom and pulled out his phone to text Jay before he went to work.

While the school rules usually was against students having jobs, for whatever reason, the principal made an exception to the two American scholarship students. Jay worked after school at a café as a server, and occasionally working int he kitchen. He worked during the night at a bar in the red light district, unknown to Jay who only knew he worked at a bar. He found that it was easier to get better tips in the red light district because of his American accent, and looks.

He sighed as the phone slowly turned on, waiting in front of a large window that overlooked the rose maze.

Hearing footsteps rapidly he turned around just they came to a skidded stop. It was the blonde kid from before, Tamaki Souh, the principal's son. Following the blonde slowly was the dark haired teen with glasses, Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family.

Just as his eyes were adjusting to the sight of the excited blonde his phone finished turning on and started to vibrate in his hand. Looking down at the screen he mentally blocked out the flamboyant teen for a moment checking his messages and missed calls from America. He looked up at the time at the top of the screen and sighed, seeing that it would be too late in America to call or text them now.

Looking back up he saw the blonde staring at him expectantly, "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

Skylar could've sworn that he heard a balloon deflate as the blonde slumped to the ground dramatically.

Directing his attention to Kyoya he raised his eyebrow questioningly, a glare flashed off Kyoya's lenses for a second. "Kumo-san, is it?" he spoke up. "I believe that it would benefit both of us if you would consider Tamaki's offer in touring the Host Club with us today."

Skylar relaxed his stance and looked down on the blonde, "I'll be with you in a minute, just let me make a quick phone call . . ."

Normally he wouldn't bend so easily to another person's will, especially if they were somebody like Kyoya, but something in his tone of voice made his have a second thought about it.

Turning around a taking a few steps away from his classmates and scanned the buttons for the button of his boyfriend's speed dial.

**Jay's POV:**

The rest of the day was . . . awkward, after Skylar left the room. The twins would occasionally glance up after telepathically talking to each other or openly whispering before they would be shushed by a female brunette dressed in the male's uniform. When class was finally over his nerves took over and he quickly exited the room before anybody else could approach him.

After running down a few hallways and efficiently getting himself lost Jay slowed down to a walk and dug into his satchel to pull out his phone, checking the messages. A few from his friends in America, scrolling down Jay saw that he had missed a call from Skylar. Tapping 'reply' he held the electronic up to his ear, hearing the phone ring.

"Blue Jay?"

Jay inwardly groaned as Skylar used one of his many annoying nicknames. "Hey Sky, sorry I couldn't answer you earlier, I was still in class." he explained, shifting his satchel on his right shoulder and walking towards the courtyard with the rose maze. "What's up?"

There was a slight pause before the brunette replied, "I've gotten mixed up in this club thing, I'm just going to check it out for a while. If I don't call back in an hour or so come to the third music room before you get to work."

"Got it, see you then." Jay quickly hung up and looked out the window. Looking down on the courtyard he noted the top of a stone structure in the center. Looking down he caught a flash of red, "Huh?" he blinked and watched as a male student with redish orange auburn hair crept into the maze with a handkerchief wrapped parcel. "_Well that looks . . . shady._" he thought, deciding against exploring the rose maze for the moment.

Looking around he slowly inched away around the corner before he calmly walked away. Just as he passed under an archway towards the libraries a sudden dizziness hit him, and his stance was unsteady. Shooting out his hand he stumbled around trying to find a wall, black starting to invade his vision.

Struggling to calm down he saw somebody's black converses. Looking up he saw the stranger's grey baggy jeans and the bottom of their plain blue shirt. Moving upwards he fell to his knees as he reached their dark greenish turquoise eyes with bronze and gold flecks that were slightly hidden behind white blonde bangs. Falling to his side he reached out an arm to the stranger, his lips parting to say something, a name.

"Nikolai . . ."

**Chapter 3:**

**Third Person's POV: Jay**

Sometimes Jay almost didn't believe that he was in Japan on a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools for rich kids with his boyfriend Skylar Kumo

As some strange blonde kid with blueish-violet eyes was flamboyantly walking around going on and on about commoners and being openly gay was now only a few inches from his face and tilting up his chin Jay couldn't help but think this was one of those moments.

What did he do to deserve this anyway? I was a great student in America, great friends, 'supporting family', and a pretty bright future. But now he was in Ouran Academy, a private school in Japan, and the moment he opened the doors of Music Room #3 he was hit with the scent of roses, a giant clot of rose petals, and blinding bright light. When that finally cleared up he was met with the sight of his three classmates, the twins and the female brunette in a male uniform, and four other relatively good looking guys.

While he was still getting over the shock of being hit in the face with rose petals and the disgusting overpowering smell of roses he heard one of the unknown teens start babbling. When his eyes finally adjusted and his brain finished unscrambling the teen's babble he realized that a very energetic and excited blonde was talking about being openly gay. He sweatdropped, "_Does news really travel that quickly?_"

"So!" Snapping out of his thoughts he watched as the blonde gesture to the other guys in the room. "Who is your type? The Strong and Silent type?" A tall teen with spiky black hair and dark grey eyes slide into view with his hands in his pockets and a blank expression on his face.

No- seriously, he _slid_ into view, like his feet didn't even move!

"The Loli-shota?" A smaller honey-blonde boy with a babyish face and dark brown eyes suddenly popped up on the taller teen's shoulders with pink flowers floating around him and a pink bunny clutched in his arms.

"The Cool type?" Once again another black haired and grey eyed teen slid into view. His hair was longer than the other guy's and style in a sort of casual intelligent look, his eyes were actually tinted with brown and were slightly hidden behind slim oval rimless glasses.

He was writing something down in a black notebook, an amused smirk on his lips as he snapped it shut and looked up at the blonde, "Tamaki-" he started, only to be ignored and interrupted by the blonde.

"The Little Devils type?" The two twins were standing next to each other with their arms loosely around each other. One of them, who he assumed was Kaoru, was looking slightly concerned and opened his mouth to speak, "Uh, Boss I don't thi-" but he was also quickly cut off by the blonde who he assumed was Tamaki.

"The Natural type?" It was the female brunette that was wearing the wrong uniform, she looked generally worried as she also tried to say something to Tamaki, but was quickly ignored as the blonde grabbed Jay's hand and spun him around to face him.

Tamaki drew him closer and used his hand to tilt his head upwards, his eyes softened and his lips were drawn in a small smile. "Or do you prefer somebody like me?" he asked in tone as smooth as milk chocolate.

Jay's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he was shocked by the blonde's shameless flirting with his own gender in public.

Before he could respond there was the sound of somebody drawing back the curtains and the door, to what Jay now guessed was the dressing rooms, opened.

**Third Person's POV: Haruhi**

"The Natural type?" Tamaki directed Jay's view towards her as she opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly ignored as Tamaki moved the attention onto himself. "Or do you prefer somebody like me?" Tamaki asked in his hosting voice, drawing Jay closer in and using his hand to tilt the American's head up slightly.

Haruhi watched in concern as Jay seemed unable to react as he stared into the blonde's violet eyes in shock. Just a few seconds later she heard the curtain of the dressing rooms draw back and the door opened.

Skylar walked through the door with his hands jammed into the pockets of the male uniform the twins forcefully gave him, looking down on himself. "I don't even see why I'm doing this," all the other Host Club members (except Tamaki) froze as Skylar looked up as he was about to mess with the tie, "one of you explain why I'm even in this mess . . ." he trailed off as he took in the scene before him.

**Third Person's POV: Jay**

First he was staring into the flamboyant blonde's astonishing blue-violet eyes in shock, next thing he knew _Skylar_ was suddenly there and he was on the floor while Skylar was holding up the blonde, Tamaki, by his collar.

"Why don't you explain to me what the Hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Skylar growled, flexing the fingers on his other hand which wasn't quiet in a fist yet.

Within seconds the "Strong and Silent type" and the "Loli-shota type" were on his boyfriend. Skylar was being held back by the tall guy while the baby-faced . . . highschooler(_?_) dragged Tamaki back "childishly".

Still slightly dazed Jay tried to focus his eyes as he realized there was something in front of him. Slowly the scene before him came into place as he saw Haruhi in front of him with a concerned expression on her face, her hand extended out to him. In the background he saw Tamaki hiding behind the other baby-faced blonde, and Skylar trying to get around the tall dark haired companion.

Taking Haruhi's hand gently he gave her a thankful glance after she helped him up. Brushing himself off they both turned to see their seniors, watching them wide-eyed. The two twins seemed to suddenly slide into place side by side with Haruhi, leaning on her shoulders, while the "Cool type" was typing on his laptop at a small table a few feet away.

"Somebody help me! My newest son is trying to kill me!" Tamaki wailed while peeking out from behind the "Loli-shota type".

"_I really need to learn their names,_" Jay thought, looking around at the other club members. "_Wait, I could just ask Haruhi . . ._" Turning around Jay reached around one of the twins and tapped Haruhi's shoulder. She looked the other way first shocked, but the other twin pointed towards him, to which Haruhi automatically gave the twin on Jay's side an annoyed glare.

"Uh . . . Haruhi?" Jay asked, interrupting her annoyed death glare.

Looking past the one of the ginger haired twins Haruhi stared at him with her large brown eyes, "Yes, Yuro-san?" she asked.

Jay blinked for a moment before realizing that he didn't use correct honourifics, "_That must appear to be pretty rude . . ._" he thought. "Ah- sorry, I'm not used to using honourifics, you can just call me Jay if you want. " He cleared up.

She nodded a little before letting a small understanding smile become visible, "It's alright, you're use to a different way of things." She averted her eyes awkwardly for a moment before quickly flickering them back to Jay, "If it's easier . . . you may refer to me as only Haruhi, Jay." she offered.

He widened his eyes slightly before starting to nod, "Really? Are you sure that's alright?" he asked hesitantly, his eyes watching the two ginger twins that were glaring at him enviously behind the oblivious female brunette.

She nodded, "Mmm hmm,". Jay eyed the twins, shying away from their glares slightly, feeling as if they were burning holes into his body.

"Was there some you wanted to ask me?" Haruhi asked, trailing off a bit, implying for Jay to explain his earlier actions.

Embarrassed, Jay felt a slight blush dust his cheeks. "Y-yea, I was wondering what the other Host Club members' names were?"

She blinked, realizing that the members had yet to actually introduce themselves. "Well, you know Hikaru, Kaoru, and I." she gestured towards the "Cool type" who was still typing away on his laptop, "That's Kyouya Ootori, a second year, he's the vice president." She then turned their attention back to the fighting seniors, "The taller one is Takashi Morinozuka, but everybody calls him Mori-senpai." She pointed towards the smaller baby-faced blonde, "He's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but he prefers Honey-senpai."

"Wait a moment," Jay cut in, "Honey-_senpai_?" he asked, sheepishly.

Haruhi gave him a quick, 'I-know-right-it's-hard-to-believe', look before letting out a small sigh. "He's a third year like Mori-senpai." she explained. Jay nodded numbly.

Lastly, she gave a pointed glare to the blubbering blonde, "And he's Tamaki Souh, a second year like Kyouya-senpai. He's also the one that started the Host Club, and is our president."

Jay gave Haruhi an incredulous look, flickering his eyes between her and Tamaki to make sure he heard her correctly. She nodded sadly, her body a little limp like she gave up a struggle.

"Tamaki stop overreacting," The Host Club's vice president's voice cut through the air like a knife, making all of them stop and glance over to him.

* * *

_iNsANiTy_**: Okay! Well that's it for now, who is this Nikolai? Well . . . I forgot about him, but it doesn't matter! I got it in soon enough that I didn't need to re-write the entire thing . . .**

rEaLiTy**: By request I'll be writing Kaoru x Haruhi, I try to incorporate it but I think I've got it down!**

_iNsANiTy_**: I am way too cheerful and polite, but screw that I got magic cards today and finally made a blue-red deck so screw all of it!**

**I also found out that Danni likes the karambit (which is like one of the best weapons ever), and that he apparently can be very dramatic . . .**

**Bai!**


	3. Chap 4 - Chap 5

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 4 &amp; 5**

iNsANiTy**_:_**** FINALLY FINISHED! WAHAHAHA, SCREW IT I'M TIRED. NIGHT!**

rEaLiTy**: Ah, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I hit a rough patch and then things happened, I'm SO SORRY.**

_iNsANiTy_**: BUT, I this chapter is more than 5,000 words! Extra long for you guys after more than a month.**

rEaLiTy**: I know that I said you would get to see what happened to Jay after he passed out, but . . . I decided upon later. Sorry! *hides behind iNsANiTy***

_iNsANiTy_**: Anyway, thanks to everyone who showed me support, it means a lot to me. Also, shout out thanks to 124lulu, kikikoko, mapleleafhero1, and otakuchamasherlockluvr for following and favouriting. DragonLorde4e for following, and all of those who reviewed!**

**MERGE UPDATE:**

_**At the beginning of writing:**_

**iNsANiTy: OKAY! Just woke up and had breakfast! It's 12:40 AM and I just finished at least 3 BL webcomics! Let's write fanfiction!**

**rEaLiTy: I'm not sure if that's a good idea . . .**

**iNsANiTy: Pssh- what could go wrong? ^-^**

**Here's what, getting a power failure while writing, pressing the "save" button, then having to write the entire thing over again because I lost it. . . :D**

***iNsANiTy used "desk plant"!***

***rEaLiTy is asleep!***

rEaLiTy**: I do not own anything of Ouran High School Host Club, all rights belong to their owners. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Third Person's POV: Skylar**

"What am I even doing?" He asked himself as he pulled back the curtains to the dressing room, gathering his clothes he folded them and put them on a spare chair that was sitting outside the room. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked towards the door that led to the main club room.

He looked down at himself, glaring at the sloppy uncomfortable tie. "I don't even see why I'm doing this," he said aloud, finally deciding upon trying to fix it he looked up to about to ask for an explanation, "one of you explain why i'm even in this mess . . ." his voice abandoned him as he saw Tamaki tilting Jay's chin up slightly to meet his gaze, slowly leaning in closer and closer.

His vision turned red and blurred as he felt his body move before his brain could process it. It rushed forward and grabbed Tamaki by the collar, knocking Jay aside in the process. Mori and Honey quickly reacted, Honey pulling Tamaki back by his arm while Mori tried to make a grab for him, making his jump back. He tried to rush again at Tamaki, but found himself blocked by the towering dark haired senior.

Tamaki quickly jumped behind the baby-faced blonde, peeking over his head while wailing incoherent words. As he calmed down a bit his jumbled nonsense started to make sense, "Somebody help me! My newest son is trying to kill me!"

"Mommy!" He screeched, whipping his head around frantically until his eyes rested on Kyoya. "Mon cher ami , se il vous plaît aider moi! Il essaie de me tuer! **(A/N: My dear friend, please help me! He's trying to kill me!)**" He yelled, continuing on in French as he desperately clung to Honey as a shield, his voice cracking every now and then.

This continued for a while and he had started to calm himself, standing there with his arms crossed tapping his foot and glaring at the blonde as he continued to yell in French. Looking around he observed the room, feeling himself relax slightly. Tamaki was whimpering behind Honey as their baby faced senior tried to calm down the flamboyant blonde. Mori loosened his stance slightly as he saw that the dark haired first year showed no more signs of wanting to severely injure their club president, turning his silent gaze more towards his cousin. Kyoya stood to the sidelines writing something down in his notebook with his dark aura increasing at a surprising speed.

His eyes softened as he saw Jay conversing with Haruhi and the twins, a light blush dusted his boyfriend's checks making the ends of his lips turn upward in a small smile. A small bundle of nerves finally settled in the back of his head as he saw that Jay was getting along well enough with a few of his classmates, even after the stunt he pulled during the day earlier.

"Tamaki stop overreacting,"

The flamboyant blonde froze to a stone statue and the first years with the exception of Jay seemed to jump in the air slightly. Silence fell quickly over the Host Club, all attention now directed to the club's vice president who was currently pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were squinted together until he sighed, and looked up, his sharp greyish-brown eyes slightly hidden behind the glare of the glasses lenses.

"Kumo-san please refrain yourself from injuring the Tamaki, you would find that it would benefit you greatly if you decide against using violence while attending Ouran." He stressed in a clipped tone.

Skylar fought the urge to snap back at the youngest Otori, but refrained himself as he was reminded of Jay's presence in the room. Stepping backwards a bit and fully relaxing his muscles he took a moment to close his eyes before turning his head to look at Jay. Turning back to the Host Club's president he fixed the blonde in a strong glare, "It would benefit the Club's King greatly if he refrained from flirting with my boyfriend." he stressed slowly.

Tamaki's head perked up slightly as he heard and his gaze switched between the two scholarship students quickly, "Boy . . . friend?" he asked slowly, taking apart the word in two in disbelief. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and he hurriedly stood up and started apologizing profusely before the dark haired brunette, the rest of the room sweatdropped as Tamaki finally slowed his talking enough for them to understand him, as he was unknowingly insulting both Skylar and Jay.

Suddenly a small beeping sound interrupted Tamaki's "apologizes" making everyone's eyes sweep towards the source of the disruption.

**Third Person's POV: Jay**

Jay felt his cheeks flush greatly as he quickly silenced his phone and tucked it away, avoiding the Host Club's gaze bashfully he sent Skylar a small glance before collecting his items, "Ah, s-sorry." he murmured quickly before he draped his jacket over one of his arms, but keeping the scarf still securely wrapped around his neck. Taking off his fedora he quickly put it in his other hand that was always carrying his satchel and gave Haruhi a grateful nod before swiftly crossing the room giving Skylar a short hug. Uncomfortably aware of how short he now appeared next to his brown haired boyfriend.

"I've got to go to work now," Jay said as he removed himself from Skylar and their eyes met.

"Did you text them that you were coming later?" Skylar asked with an air of clear protectiveness and unease in his tone, looking down on Jay with an equal gaze.

He nodded as some doubt flooded through him as he couldn't remember his earlier memories before coming to Music Room Three, they seemed . . . strangely distant. "I think so." His eyes darted down quickly as he swiftly removed his phone again and pulled up the text conversation and smiled, showing it to Skylar to confirm it. Skylar gave him a short nod with a skeptical glance, catching a slight sliver of concern in his boyfriend's eyes Jay leaned in again feeling brave, delivering a quickly kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine." Jay reassured him before hurrying out the doors of the music room before any of the club members could react or delay Jay's departure farther.

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

He breathed a sigh of relief as he neared the school's front gates and saw a black haired figure waiting there. Slowing to a jog and raised his arm in a quick wave to catch their attention as they made a move to pull out their cellphone. He slowed down to a walk as the figure turned and adjusted his pace to match their's, "Ah, sorry if I kept you waiting Iori."

She waved it off lamely and adjusted the strap of her messanger bag, "Pfft- no problem dude, I wasn't waiting long." she responded in English, a small smile ever present on her lips and a small skip on her step. "Ah, I'm happy that this schedule worked out well, ne?" she cocked her head to the side as she turned to look at him, her grin growing as she knew her English accent showed in her Japanese.

Iori was a first year scholarship student who attended Ouran University who had moved onto a shared flat from the UK, specializing in English literature. Her full name was Iori Asuka, her family being originally from Japan until it moved to the UK. She had straight raven black hair with long uneven bangs with a half inch strip of hair before her ears that stopped at her shoulders, from there the hair in the back was cut diagonally on both sides, eventually getting higher until it was only an inch or so from the roots at the back of her neck. Her eyes were a bright yellow with a neon-like glow, but golden sort of tint to it.

She had sort of bulky black glasses and wore baggy worn down jeans with a plain navy blue T-shirt, large thin black jacket, and muddied converses. Iori was a usually very cheerful and energetic, sometimes being a little crazy and a very big fangirl of manga and anime. She worked a strange shift at the café, usually saying that she was still there at three in the morning, her classes got out later which allowed her to be there if he was to take any clubs. They had arranged a schedule for him to walk to work with either her if he had any clubs or Momi, her roommate, if it was a normal day.

"Hey Jay, you seem a little pale today. Did something happen?" She suddenly stopped, turning to look at him seriously, switching to English again.

He shook his head, waving it off, "No I was fine today."

She seemed to give him a strange look, looking over him once more before drawing back and smiling good naturally, "Alright, just wouldn't want you getting sick on us Little Bro."

Her smile was infectious and he couldn't help grinning back as they walked to the café, listening to her babble about her first day, in Japanese, with her classes and morning adventures with Momi. Her chatter died down as they entered the café and she dropped into a crouching stance, quickly sneaking off.

Walking into work as normal he was greeted by a quick wave, nod, or smile from the other workers, Momi, Shiro, Bronze, and Cilver (Silver) before he headed off to change into uniform. Consisting of a white button-up shirt that could be rolled up to elbow length, brown-ish maroon waistcoat with pockets and the café's logo embroidered on the right breast where the name tag would be, light beige pants, brown-ish maroon shoes, and a dark brown knee-length waist apron with pockets.

Shiro was a taller playful second year college student with dirty blonde hair that was messily cut to reach the tips of his ears and fiery orange caramel eyes. He was born Bunkyo, Tokyo and was flirtatiously popular with the customers, male and female alike. His full name was Shiro Masaya, and while he was troublesome he never meant any harm and was surprisingly responsible. His wardrobe consisting of collared shirts over a T-shirt, casual jeans, regular shoes, and a watch.

Momi was Iori's flatmate. She had long straight light hazel brown hair that reached mid-back, with her bangs parting to the right and tucked behind her pierced ears. Momi's full name was Momi Ashika, she also attended Ouran University on a Japanese literature scholarship, moving back from France as her family was originally from Japan. While she was usually outgoing and funny, she could be very serious and overprotective at times . . . all while harboring a scary hatred towards fedoras. As when he had first met her he was wearing the fated hat she had warmly greeted him, spotted the fedora, calmly grabbed it from his head, and continued to burn it over the café's gas stove and finish by cementing it in the oven while they all watched. While she at first seemed sarcastic and cold she grew to be like a sister figure to him, growing very fond of the blonde highschooler.

Bronze was the younger twin of the café's owner and generally managed the bakery half of the business on the first floor. He had mid neck messy chocolate brown hair with redish maroon highlights, and dark blue eyes. He was generally a pretty laidback boss, but he knew when to crunch down on work, and was known to have a special soft spot for animals.

And lastly Cilver, the owner of the café. Like his younger twin he had long messy chocolate brown hair with darker red maroon highlights, the tips of his hair reaching his hips, and was normally pulled back in a loose ponytail by a golden ribbon. Like his brother he was a good natured boss who was pretty understanding, but knew how to do business.

The café and bakery itself was in a small three story building with a small stairwell, the bakery on the first floor with outside seating, the second floor was the café with large windows facing the streets for a stunning view, and the third floor was where Cilver and Bronze lived. The place was decorated with a warm welcoming, almost home-like aura to it. The walls were painted an off-white cream with white borders, with a continuous mural and design on the wall consisting of bronze, golden, and brown sakura limbs with green leaves, and silver and pink blossoms painted by the two twins themselves. The furniture was simple with a rich dark brown stain. The decorations including many housewarming items, water, and plants. Their business was well off with many returning customers and a good rating as one of the local cafés.

The two brothers' father family was from Italy so their parents had moved there, the twins were born in Italy and lived there for a few years before returning to Japan. Cilver and Bronze had inherited the building when their parents passed away in a car crash while they were in college, the two were studying in Europe and had dropped out and returned to Japan, opening it as a café and bakery, continuing their education online. They had named the place, Golden Crumb Bakery and Café. Both of them were very understanding and supportive, as was the rest of the staff, to the point that they worked like a well oiled machine and were almost like a family.

Cilver and Bronze being wise elder siblings who were almost like parental figures, Shiro being the playful elder brother that fooled around but always had time for friends and family, Momi was like a joyful elder sister who involved herself a little too much in his matters but was lovingly protective nonetheless, Iori being like the older sister that seemed energetic and crazy almost like a younger sibling, and Jay being the "innocent, adorable baby brother" as dubbed by Iori and Momi.

Momi greeted him as she passed by with a tray in her hand, "Hey Cutie, have you seen Egor around?" she asked, "She said that she was going to wait to walk to work with you today."

He cocked his head to the side slightly, "You haven't seen her? She came in here with me-"

Just as he nearly finished his sentence Iori had sprung up from behind him, gently pushing him out of the way as she leapt onto her flatmate. Her arm hooked around Momi's neck as she swung around so that she was hugging the light haired brunette from behind, her arm still in the position of a loose choke hold.

"Mo. Mi. _Chan_~!" She drawled out teasingly, pronouncing each syllable independently with its own short pause, "You're so mean! Stop calling me Egor." she exclaimed feigning hurt.

He watched faintly amused as Momi struggled to keep the tray balanced, used her other arm to weakly pull off Iori's choke hold. She had her eyes squinted up, taking deep breathe to calm down and turn her head to look at Iori, "Get off me."

Iori sighed loosening her grip and backing off, slumping down in a defeated way, leaning against the wall she quickly straightened her back and put a hand to her chin, "Aww, come on. I know you love me." she gave them a wide smile, before swiftly disappearing into the kitchen.

Momi sighed, turning back to him after Iori had disappeared, "I think Dad wants you on the second with Stupid." she informed him before heading off to serve her table.

Jay felt a small smile appear on his lips at Momi's nicknames for everyone. Calling Iori "Egor", Shiro "Stupid", Bronze "Dad", Cilver "Mom", and him "Cutie".

"Got it."

Running up the narrow stairwell he entered the warm café air, walking in he gave the customers that noticed him a small smile before moving up to the counter where Bronze was finishing with a cake order. Waiting patiently Jay leaned against the counter observing the café scene with a peaceful bliss, only to be interrupted by somebody's firm hand on his head ruffling his hair. "Hey Jay-bae, when did you come in?"

Playfully pushing the hands away he ducked away before they could try again, "Shiro shouldn't you be serving tables?" he pointed out, quickly weaving around Bronze and out of Shiro's way.

The darker haired blonde grinned, "No can do Bae, I've got five minutes until break and there are no new tables to serve, giving me thirty minutes or so to watch you when you bend down to clean up tables." he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Blushing bashfully Jay kept Bronze between them, "Shiro, please stop teasing Jay before he serves tables, it makes him all shy and nervous then the customers flirt with him and I really don't want to deal with his boyfriend." their boss input. The elder dark haired brunette turned behind him to the lighter haired blonde, "Cilver is out getting supplies, and Iori probably has gone to catch up with him by now, I was wondering if you could man both kitchens since I'm handling the register."

"How about I go man the kitchen with Jay, then I can-"

Before Shiro could finish Bronze stepped in again, "And how about you go wash the restrooms, because there is no way that even _I_ would let _you_ into the kitchens or anywhere near them." he snapped sharply, tugging Shiro by the ear, "You're lucky I even let you handle the food and serve tables."

Jay gave the darker blonde a small triumph smirk before slipping into the kitchen. As the day passes Cilver and Iori came and went, eventually kicking him out of the kitchen and directing him downstairs to serving tables with Momi who carried on with her work dutifully.

Cilver came down with a bound notebook in his hand, rapidly writing something down in pen while gracefully maneuvering his way behind the counter, "You're working on your book Cil?" Iori asked as she came in after wiping down the tables outside.

He gave a short hum, "I'm digging a little deeper in the characters' background," he replied, trailing off before he could speak anymore and placing the book on the counter, leaning over it. "Iori please stop trying to read my work." He sighed, looking to the right over his shoulder as she was leaning over him with wide eyes. Pouting she turned away, but her expression quickly twisted into a crazed mischievous smile before slinking away.

Bronze turned his head to the left to give Jay a 'why-do-I-put-up-with-this' look, but it quickly turned into a frown and he straightened up, "You're doing alright today Jay? You look a little . . . sick, almost." he asked moving his hand to feel his forehead.

Suddenly Iori literally popped up from the other side of the counter and leaned onto it, "I said something similar earlier today too Bronzi (Bronze-ie), but it looks better now." she commented, straining as she leaned in closer to examine him with one eye.

Jay frowned briefly before ducking away, "I'm feel fine, nothing happened today other than school." he protested, grabbing his notepad and pencil from the table as he saw a couple enter the bakery and went to greet them.

_~Time Skip~_

Around 6:30 PM the three Ouran scholarship students departed from the café and bakery with their fair share of baked goods courtesy of their twin bosses. The two college students went their separate way, Momi giving him a loose but strong hug and Iori energetically waving as she walked backwards, and Jay headed back to his apartment for dinner with Skylar before his boyfriend headed to work.

Getting out his key had struggled with the lock until he opened the door and stepped in, setting down his satchel against the wall with his fedora safely on top of it. Shrugging off his jacket he spotted Skylar sitting at the counter with his head in his arms on the table, "I'm home."

"Welcome back," Skylar mumbled, lifting his head up and resting it on its side, facing him, "How was work today?" he asked, his tone sounding tired.

Resting his jacket over his fedora and satchel he made his way to the refrigerator and opened it, peering in at the contents. "It was good, nothing new much. Did you start anything yet?" he asked, already taking out the materials he would need to prepare dinner. Spreading them out on the counter before swiftly moving to take out the pots, pans, cutting boards, and knives.

"Other than my biology homework? No, I just got home a few minutes ago," He hissed under his breath, "Damn Host Club . . ."

Peeling the skin off one of the onions he kept his eyes focused at the task at hand as he knew Skylar would keep on talking, "Mmm, well it would work out nicely if you joined a club." he put in, skillfully dicing the onion into even cubes. "Besides, Haruhi, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai don't seem too bad, and two of your classmates are in it as well."

"Thing is Jay, flirting with girls and getting a ton of attention based on my good looks and not my personality isn't exactly my thing, and I definitely don't want to make a career or reputation about it." He head Skylar shift in his seat and a rustle of papers, "Especially when I have you."

Jay moved the onions around in the saucepan and quickly moved onto the diced tomatoes, "I trust you, what you think I'm going to get jealous?" he snapped back lightly. Skylar gave a low hum in response, sighing Jay gave a vague flick of a wooden spoon to him before focusing on the vegetables, "Go put your stuff away and wash you hands, when you're done you can set the table."

"Yes _Mother_." Skylar groaned, he could hear him gathering his materials and lifting his satchel from the ground, his footsteps getting fainter and fainter.

It wasn't much longer until dinner was finished, and the two were settled in a comfortable silence on either side of their small table, "So how was the Host Club?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Skylar sighed, putting down his bowl of food and leaning back slightly, "It was stupid, all they do is sit around and flirt with girls, and sometimes dress up to a theme depending on the day." he paused like he wanted to say something else and looked over to Jay cautiously.

Tilting his head to the side confused Jay shrugged it off and resumed eating, "Mmm, but that doesn't seem like something Haruhi would be into. I mean she's there studying to become a lawyer, why would she join the Host Club?" he asked, "By the way, do you know why she's dressing as a boy? I mean I know there is no real rule about it but everyone refers to her as a boy so I was wondering . . ." he trailed off bashfully, not wanting to be offensive about it even if the conversation was just between him and Skylar.

Skylar made a vague waving motion with his chopsticks, "I thought you would notice anyway," he said quickly before looking down and moving his chopsticks around for another bite, "Well she has to dress as a boy to pay off a debt because when she first met the others she accidentally broke a vase."

He nodded, "That makes sense, she's a scholarship student like us so it's not like we have any money to spare for pay for something as stupidly expensive as that." he pulled out a large clump of noodles and chewed for a moment before safely swallowing, "Which is exactly why you should join the Host Club!" he exclaimed, setting down his now empty bowl on the table with his chopsticks laid across it.

"What?! Why?!"

"Well Haruhi is paying off her debt by pretending to be a boy and working at the Host Club, right? So you should join so that her debt is paid off even faster." Jay stated, leaning back with a small smile on his lips.

"But why?"

Jay lifted an eye brow skeptically at him, "It's not like you have much more to do, it would be like four or three hours of free time before I come home then you head to work and I know you have nothing to really do during those hours, besides why not? It would put less stress on Haruhi and it seems like a nice thing to do." his eyes grew larger as he put in the 'sweet and innocent nice guy' line.

Skylar sighed, pushing away from the table and standing up stretching, Jay got up collecting the dishes as Skylar went to get ready. By the time he left the room Jay took a vague note that his boyfriend wore a long coat over his work clothes as always, but dismissed it as whenever he asked he was answered with "I don't want to get it ruined".

Wiping off his soapy hands he gave the taller haired brunette a quick hug before pushing him out the door, "Bye, have a good time at work!" he shouted after him as the brown haired head disappeared down the stairs. His hand brushing a few stray strands of hair behind his ear, missing the touch of warm metal that was supposed to be resting on his ear, a distant buzzing in his head.

_~Time Skip (Like, a long time)~_

**Third Person's POV: Skylar**

He sighed and watched as the maroon haired tranny sighed as he took a seat at the bar taking off his heels and rubbing the soles of his feet, "I swear these shoes are going to be the end of me, they're murdering my feet!" he exclaimed, leaning back against the counter and turning around to look at him. "Hey did something happen today?" He suddenly asked, turned his neck around to watch Skylar as he cleaned the glasses, "You seem a bit more tired today, Sky-kun." he emphasized on his nickname for the dark haired American.

He paused briefly, rubbing the glass a little harder with the cloth and gritting his teeth, "I thought I told you not to call me that, Ryoji-san." he hissed back, smirking as he saw Ranka's outraged expression. He sighed, interrupting Ranka before he could give an indignant response, "But no, not a lot happened. School started up for me and I was sucked into this really weird club that wants me to join them."

"Well are you?" The maroon haired man asked, twisted the rest of his body around and resting his chin on his hands, tilting his head as he observed the highschooler.

He sighed, "Probably, my boyfriend wants me to join it so that I can help out one of his classmates from a debt that she got stuck with at the club, he says that I don't have anything to do during that time anyway so I might as well." he answered truthfully, "Well he's right, we assumed that we would be joining a club or something and everything else isn't really my thing, they're mostly for the rich and spoiled so they require money or something."

The transvestite gave a low hum as he nodded understandingly. "Did he pull a good guy line on you?" he asked in a knowing tone.

He sighed again, giving a defeated nod, "Yeah. Yea, he did."

Before the maroon haired crossdresser could respond the door opened and their raven haired friend stepped in, holding the paper bags close to her chest as she momentarily paused at the door to adjust her glasses. "Sorry I'm late guys." She apologized walking in and taking up a seat next to Ranka, setting the bag on the counter and pulling out the contents.

"Ah it's no problem," Skylar waved it off, setting down the last of the glasses on a towel and walking around the counter, "Whatcha got for us?"

Sticking her arms deep into the bags she pulled out the contents and separated them accordingly, "For Skylar, I got the fruits you wanted, the watercolours, and there were some paintbrushes on sale so I grabbed a few for you." she gestured to each object before packing them back into another bag, leaving out the paintbrushes for him to examine.

"Thanks." He said offhandedly, using his other hand to drag his change towards him as she placed it next to the brushes.

She waved it off and turned to their crossdressing companion, "And for you I got the vegetables you wanted, some aged beef that was on sale, and for a treat, I dropped by the sushi place and picked up some tuna!" she exclaimed proudly showing off the boxes of raw fish.

Ranka clasped his hands together greatfully, "Oh thank you so much! My daughter is certainly going to love this." he took his bag from the yellow-golden eyes college student and took the change from her moving to retrieve some more money to pay for the tuna.

"Oh it's no problem Ranka, it's a treat, on me." She pushed away the money, "I was at the place anyway because my roommate wanted sushi, it wasn't a hassle at all."

The maroon haired tranny smiled warmly, "Iori you're too good to us," he said sincerely before moving on to coo over her.

Skylar was carefully putting away his new paintbrushes and gave a small chuckle when he turned around and saw Iori's ordeal, as she was now being thoroughly questioned about her girlfriend/roommate without mercy.

Finally their conversation died down and they gathered their things and said their good byes, going their separate ways as Ranka refused to let her off the hook easily and demanded to walk to the main street with her. Iori responded to this idea by giving Skylar a quick hug and a large smile before giving them both a large wave and hightailing it out of there, only to have Ranka attempt the follow after her.

Smiling he waved a good night to the tranny and crazed raven haired college student before turning away and heading back to his apartment.

**Chapter 5:**

**Skylar's POV**

Jay leaned in and gave him a quickly peck on the cheek before turning around and exiting the room quickly. Skylar could feel a light blush rise to his cheeks as he touched the spot softly and stayed staring at the closed door, a small smile creeping onto his features and a wave of relief seemed to have washed over him. The air was peacefully quiet for once, the new "rebellious" student stood there in a moment of complete bliss.

Growing bored of the calm air the twins appeared on either side of Skylar, poking his face before slithering off and turning to the other club members, "What's up with him?" they asked in unison.

Honey followed quickly after the twins, snapping off the brief silence and jumping up with Usa-chan in his arms hugged to his body. "Where did Jay-kun go?" He asked, staring up at Skylar with his large dark brown eyes, flowers floating around him.

Skylar looked down and it was easy for the third year to see that the underclassman was much happier than a few seconds ago. The dark haired brunette closed his eyes gently and smiled, his head tilting to the side gently, an unconscious habit that he had picked up since meeting Jay, shocking all the host at his calm attitude. Bending down he ruffled Honey's hair, still in pure bliss, "Jay's just going to work, it turns out some of his co-workers attend college here so he usually walks to work with one of them." he explained before standing up again.

A spark flew from Kyoya as he started to write something else in his notebook, a small sly smirk on his face. "Interesting . . ." he almost murmured under his breath, drawing Skylar's attention to the Host Club's vice president, quickly converting it into a more business ready mask.

"Explain why I'm here Otori." He stated bluntly, crossing his arms out in front of him as he leaned back on his left leg in a more relaxed pose. A chilling calm air radiated from him, but not in the threatening way Kyoya's was, it was more laidback, almost spitting in the Shadow King's face telling him, 'I-don't-really-care-I-can-think-of-better-things-to-do-right-now-one-of-which-include-walking-out-that-door'.

Kyoya opened his mouth to respond, a dark glint reflecting off his lenses, but before he could get a word out the blonde King quickly appeared before the scholarship student with the energy of a puppy.

"Why don't you see!? Ouran Academy is the luxurious playground for the rich and famous, the Host Club is made up of handsome students (with too much time on their hands) to entertain the delicate ladies of Ouran (who also have too much time on their hands)!" Tamaki explained, using a large about of unneeded hand gestures.

Skylar remained unfazed by the blonde's flamboyant behavior by then, and sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Otori . . . ?" he said, lifting his hardened bright blue gaze to the young Otori.

"Tamaki has become convinced that you could be a beneficial addition to the club." He pushed his glasses up his nose making the sun glare of his lenses, partially blinding the American brunette for a small amount of time.

Rubbing his eyes he sighed, "Alright . . . so why should I join?" he asked while inching towards the door.

"You don't want to join the Host Club Sky-chan?" The smaller blonde asked with slightly teary eyes, practically bouncing up to him with his pink bunny in his arms and floating flowers flying around him.

Being fairly popular with girls back in America had made Skylar to be a relatively patient person who was able to lie brilliantly, and portray nothing. "Not particularly." Skylar replied bluntly, raising his eyebrow at the blonde as he tried to guilt him into joining.

Honey seemed to wilt away as he let go of his leg and was soon on the shoulders of the taller dark haired senior. "So we can have a new toy!" They exclaimed happily.

Saying nothing he looked around for any other explanation, finding none he finally faced the Shadow King with an eyebrow raised. The light glinting off his glasses he stepped forward and lowered his voice, "Kumo-san you've already caused quiet a bit of trouble here at Ouran and your case is a special situation, it wouldn't do you any good if this was to come to the attention of any of the staff here."

Skylar's gaze was cold and harsh, and the room stood at a standstill for a moment before he shocked everyone. Calmly lifting his right hand he pushed against the Otori's chest pushing him away gently, "You don't scare me," he spoke in a deadly calm tone, "and if you even _think_ about bringing Jay into this, you'll find that you'll regret it dearly." he continued as he saw a spark of rebellion strike in Kyoya.

Kyoya took out his notebook and pen, turning around on his heel, "You should consider it."

**Skylar's POV:**

He rolled his eyes slightly but refused to give him the pleasure of hearing a comeback. Turning around he grabbed his bag and left the music room with as much cold dignity he could muster. Skylar was already weaving through the hallways and passing the windows that overlooked the maze when he heard somebody running behind me. Suddenly attuned to the world he heard a deep, but female, voice calling his name. "Kumo-senpai!"

Turning around Skylar saw the most feminine host running towards him only to quickly crash into a black blur that came out of no where. The lighter brunette and thing crashed to the ground and he could've sworn that he heard a small metal item fall to the ground.

Looking back at the collapsed pair Skylar could see Haruhi recovering while the black thing sat on the floor, revealing to be what seemed to be another student. He was wearing a black cloak, with its hood knocked off his head, from what he could see he wore a black haired wig as the light caught a flash of blonde hair, but it wasn't long until he jumped up and ran off like a scared wounded animal.

Moving quickly Skylar ran back to Haruhi, who was still on the floor, and held out his hand, "Are you okay?".

Supporting herself off the floor with her arms behind her she had a few, now wrinkled and unfolded, articles of clothing spilling from her lap. Looking up she accepted the American's hand and he easily pulled her up, helping her pick up the clothes.

"Yea, thank you Kumo-senpai." She breathed and neatly refolded the clothes again before holding them out to me, "You left this in the club room on a chair, I was trying to give them to you before you left school grounds."

His eyes widened as he realized he was still wearing the Ouran uniform, "Ah, yes thank you Fujioka-san." he said politely taking the clothes from her. He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Ah- if it wouldn't be too impolite Fujioka-san, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Oh, sure go ahead senpai," She urged patiently.

He let out a quick sigh before asking, "What gender do you identify as? I mean, what pronouns should I use when referring to you?" he asked rapidly.

She blinked a few times before comprehending the question, and shaking her hands giving him a reassuring smile. "Ah, it's alright." She stopped and stood in front of him smiling normally, "I'm dressing as a boy to pay off my debt at the Host Club because I broke a vase at the beginning of the year." she explained.

He nodded, "Wait, you broke a vase so now you have to lie about who you are and hang around with a bunch of idiots to pay it back?" Skylar clarified.

She nodded sadly and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud crash, looking back behind her she smiled, "Sorry but I really should get going." Skylar gave her a slight nod and she smiled gratefully before turning around and returning to the third music room.

Turning around Skylar soon stopped as he stepped on something and removed his foot to examine the ground. Kneeling down he picked up a small piece of metal, it was a silver ear cuff shaped to be two undistinguished birds flying upwards with a faint blue tint to it. He rolled the piece of jewlary between his fingers, "_Is this what that other guy dropped? And if so, how did he get Jay's ear cuff?_"

~Let's Go Back A Little~

**Third Person's POV:**

The room was quiet even for the Black Magic club, the other members generally stayed away from each other, but even so there were no mutters of curses or ingredients, no loud explosions or strange animal noises, the light from candles flickered gently off the dark furniture and the president sat in the room alone with his puppet.

The candle flame rose drastically before dying down to a stub, the president looked away from his cursed cat puppet, now acute to the world he picked up the soft footsteps of somebody approaching at a purposeful, but leisurely manner. A boy stood halfway in the shadows, the darkness covering most of his upper body making his face difficult to see, but dark green-blue eyes gave off a soft glow as the flame reflected off of the bronze specks.

"Ah, welcome~ I'm Nekozawa, Umehito." He introduced himself.

The other boy gave nod of acknowledgement, "Please, call me Nikolai." he said politely.

"Are you here to join the Black Magic Club?" He gave the blonde his signature creepy smile as his eyes were squinted from under his hood, trying not to look at the other student's hair.

He saw the shadows of the other student's lips seem to curve upward slightly, but it seemed pained and tired. "Unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to join."

"Yes, I suppose a lot of students aren't able to join so far into the school year," Nekozawa said in a disappointed tone before remembering his manners and gesturing to a pair of elegant plush chairs near the wall he invited the other blonde to take a seat, he smiled at him politely and loosened his scarf, taking off his hat and removing the silver ear cuff from his ear. Placing the hat on the round side table and keeping the piece of jewelry in his hand, rolling it between his thumb and middle finger.

"Maybe you should offer something along with membership, like how markets sell a product with the promise of something else for free like a pencil or pen," he said as he looked around the dimly lit room, " Anyways, I'm surprised that a school like Ouran Academy would hold a Black Magic Club."

"I guess that sounds like a good idea," Nekozawa smiled slightly underneath his cloak and leaned forward slightly, "But what brings you here? We don't usually have many visitors, could it be that you're looking for something?" he questioned lightly.

Nikolai put the jewelry down on the table and leaned back, "You can feel it can't you?" Nekozawa nodded, sensing the strange aura the other boy was radiating, "I need to get rid of it, forever." The stranger continued to try to explain his situation, scrambling over his words, upsetting himself until he stopped abruptly.

A silence stretched between them, get rid of it? Nekozawa supposed he meant what was causing the power inside of him, but that would require an extensive source of power seeing that whatever was causing it lasted 15 years of any resistance from other forces. He thought cautiously about it for a moment, while he didn't socialise much with others he wasn't a cruel person, and he truthfully wanted to help the stranger very much. Something was unstable about the power from inside of him, and something unbalanced it recently making it dangerous to him and others around the other blonde. While at the same time he couldn't promise something he may not be able to deliver, promises held a lot of power to people like him, and if he promised something he wanted to make sure he could fulfill his end of the bargain.

The stranger interrupted his train of thought, "I understand that it would be a _very_ difficult task, and it may take a while, but it needs to be gone. Obviously you need more information on the subject but I can't stand it anymore!" Something changed in his tone drastically, filled with a painful desperation, almost to the point where he sounded like he was crying for hours, "_I can't stay here anymore!_"

Nekozawa hesitated slightly before answering carefully, "I'll try to look into the matter, but I need to know more about your situation . . . ?"

Nikolai sighed deeply, "Thank you so much, but I'm sorry for dumping this onto you- I just, _can't_ do this anymore."

The Black Magic president gave him a sympathetic look, "We'll try our best, but I can't promise anything yet."

Nikolai simply smiled, "Anything is enough if it brings me one step closer."

They were interrupted by a low buzzing and Nikolai pulled out a cellphone, the screen brightening the darkness and making the president cringe anyway. Standing up and taking his hat he bowed deeply, "I'm sorry but I must be going now, I'll try to contact you as soon as I can." he was on the edge of the darkness ready to walk out when he stopped, "Could you- try to keep the circle small?" He asked, "Please?"

The president smiled widely, breaking the heavy tension in the room, "Of course~"

And with one last smile, the mysterious blonde disappeared from the room. Leaning back he looked at his cat puppet thoughtfully, debating what he had just agreed to. He had lost track of time when he finally heaved himself up and leaned over to blow out the candle when he saw a glint of metal on the table.

Stopping himself he picked up the piece, finding it to be a silver ear cuff with a blue tint designed to be two birds flying together. Rolling it between his fingers for a moment he remembered who it belonged to and rushed out of the club room without a second thought.

Turning around the corner he saw somebody the in school's male uniform appear and before he could stop they crashed together, the jewelry slipping out of his grasp. Groping around on the floor randomly he tried to find it again until he realised how _bright_ everything was. jumping up with a shriek he held onto his dark wig and clutched his cloak around him as he ran away as quickly as he could. Forgetting about the strange blonde for the time being.

* * *

iNsANiTy**_:_**** ALRIGHT! That's a thing.**

rEaLiTy**: Just to clear a few things up, Iori knows both Skylar and Jay but Jay doesn't know she knows Skylar and vice versa.**

_iNsANiTy_**: Momi and Iori are going out together, Shiro is just a bi playboy, and Cilver and Bronze are just like "whatever"**

rEaLiTy**: Thanks for reading, please leave a review, favourite, or follow :D**

**P.S.**

**Before one of my best friends descends upon me in a fit of fiery rage and anger (probably calling me "baka" in the process) I will just say that Skylar is not a virgin, as he lost his to another guy before. Then Jay is gay, not bi. That is all.**

**MERGE UPDATE:**

**Okie dokie guys, I'm sorry this took so long. I finished school up, starting a part time job, two internships, extra classes, and I've been taking care of my siblings. It's not fair to any of you, I'm not giving this up. Please review, favourite, or follow. It means a lot**

**Thank you, bai!**


	4. Chap 5 And A Half: FILLER

**Chapter 5.5: Dreams**

**WARNING: POETIC/SYMBOLISTIC FILLER CHAPTER!**

_**This chapter is a little insight into the subconscious of my OCs and serves the purpose of future character development.**_

There are two people Jay usually saw in his dreams, and cheesily enough, one of them was Skylar. But there was still someone else, and usually they appeared just as much as Skylar, if not more.

Dreams with Skylar, one would expect them to include laughing and smiling, sun or maybe romantic water related parcipitation of some sort, with a blush or maybe something more- and that's how they would be, if the other person didn't usually appear in the same dreams.

This other person was something close to a nightmare. A build and face just like Jay's only slightly more feminine. She had blonde hair and turquoise eyes like him, only her hair was darker, an ashy blonde- with brown flecks in her eyes instead of gold. She liked to laugh a lot, and smile, but they weren't always nice- or rather, kind.

Sometimes she would stay hidden by the shadows, or he wouldn't see her at all. A creeping presence that he _knew_ was there, watching him, taunting him, but one he couldn't prove. Other times she would make herself known, she would stand in a beam of light that shined only on her, or just in the broad open and mock him, but others wouldn't stop and stare- at least not at her.

They would usually join her, but sometimes she just didn't aknowledge her. Those times were the worst, she would act like he was the scum of the Earth and he didn't exist. Those times were the worst.

Then, as if pouring salt into the wound and grinding it in, Skylar would appear with her in those situations. He would stand with her in the shadows, in the broad open and just stand and stare silently. Rarely he would actually contribrute, but he would stand there next to that girl. And sometimes Jay would be reduced to tears, wordless cries of anguish.

Then he would wake up, and sometimes he would find Skyar next to him, or just watching him. But if he was wise he wasn't there. There would be no trace of that brilliant brunette who was the love of his life anywhere near him, because they had already tried that.

Jay woke up to from his Hellish dream and there were arms wrapped around him, and before those bright blue eyes could calm his mind, he struggled. The arms were sufficating. At first Skylar would try to hold on, to try to calm him, but that only made it worst. Jay would scratch and rip away from him like a confused animal, and it was terrifying for both of them.

Another time Skylar didn't even touch him, he woke to find Skylar struggling with himself not to touch the tortured blonde and it only seemed to worsen the result. Skylar tried everything, sitting on the floor, standing in the doorway, staying in the darkness, turning on the lights, ignoring the blonde, but just the knowledge of his presence in the room seemed to craze Jay.

They wouldn't talk about it much, not anymore. In the beginning they tried to keep it in the open. They would sit down and Skylar would try to explain what happened, Jay would try to ask questions and follow along, and Skylar would try to find answers. During those times Jay barely looked at his boyfriend- and he wouldn't even allow him to come into a five feet radius of him.

Skylar would tell him he heard something, usually it was a bump or something falling over. He would enter the room to find Jay writhering in the bed oron the floor, fighting against a tangling fold of his sheets or simply nothing. Then something would wake him suddenly, like he was the most sensitive sleeper in the world. If Skylar was holding him he would immediately fight again. Being the same room caused him to corner himself, and yelling was ensue. A crazed sort of horrified anguished yelling and screaming of nonsense and hidden demons that Skylar knew Jay would never tell him about came out. He would sit outside the room, his back leaned on the door and teary eyes as he listened to his loved one suffer.

They would never talk if Jay had started screaming. Their neighbors were incredibly forgiven, but driven by their gentle commentary they saw a doctor. Jay felt sick the entire week it occurred, but theyr both attended. The professional took him to the side and talked to him quietly, ". . . the worst thing you could possibly do is touch him, it's best that you're not even in the same room as him when this happens. . ."

They didn't talk about that either.

Jay could never tell Skylar, nor the professional they saw what calmed him everytime. Honestly he barely remembered the man they saw, the entire week felt like a blur, like he was in a numbing dream-like state the whole time, and when the week ended he woke up fresh and anew. Like skin after a burn, stronger, tender, sensitive, and cautious.

Skylar's hands seemed black with coal, and Jay's clothes were stained black with no memories of how they got there exactly. The elephant neither of them wanted to adress, or wanted to. Jay carried burns that he didn't know where they came from, and Skylar seemed like the one with the lighter- but they didn't speak about it, they didn't aknowledge it, and it hurt both of them.

Their relationship was anything but perfect, too broken to not see the cracks and scratches. They didn't talk as much as they used to, but that was because they avoiding certain topics now that they didn't back then. But they loved each other regardless, and in time they grew stronger after each 'attack' blew over. It was similar to being constantly burned, it hurts in the beginning and the ghost of the feeling is still there, you shy away at first and maybe you're just a bit too careful, but slowly you grow ,ore daring again and you venture out to new places, stronger than before, and wiser still. But it still hurts, and there is still a small voice in your hear ever growing each time it happens, not to draw too close again.

Sometimes Skylar would hear something though, through the door, a name that sent an ache in his chest. "-_colai._" Then the apartment would fall silent and Jay would no longer be crying, he wouldn't be screaming, and he fell back into a dreamless sleep. Truthfully it hurt, to know that there was somebody out there that could touch Jay and calm him while he couldn't even be in the same room. It stung, in a bone numbing chill that felt like an irritated sore in him heart. Jay could normally tell when it came up, Skylar would stop talking, stop smiling, stop trying. These times were different from the normal 'attacks', he knew something had happened, it happened rarely and it was something in the air. Like some sort of elephant in the room he wasn't aware of but could sense, a secret that Skylar was keeping from him but he already knew. That hurt him too.

Jay would hear things too, rarely Skylar would experience nightmares. These were different from his 'attacks' . . . they were only simply nightmares. He somehow always seemed to sleep lighter on the nights Skylar had nightmares, he would stay with him, Skylar knew that. Something he couldn't do with Jay.

Jay would sometimes fall asleep half on the bed, sitting in a chair behind him., and sometimes he would simply be curled up on the floor or the end of his bed like a faithful pet.

"Nicolai."

* * *

**Hey, so sorry for the short filler chapter, but this stuff is going to be referenced a lot in future chapters. I've been feeling a lot better lately and I think it's time for me to move on. I'll still offer an explaination by New Year's if I don't update at least four more times after this one. Thank you all so much for your lovely support for me and my story.**

**~ Crymson Contradiction**


	5. Chap 6 - Fooled You Once

Hello there,

This is Knovember, previously "Crymson Contradiction" and "iNsANiTy aNd reALiTy".

A lot has happened since I last wrote fanfiction and now I'm back. However, scars still remain so I need to know if it's really worth it to throw myself into the fray again.

On my profile is a poll, if you truly enjoyed my story then please go there and submit an answer to the poll, "Which story of mine do you enjoy the most? (This will help me focus on which stories I should be updating more)"

Like the title says, it will decide the future of all of my paused fanfictions. I'm doing this slowly, one at a time, so I can put my all into a story. Please support me and other authors by participating like this and leaving reviews.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Knovember


End file.
